endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Secret Room
|Area = Valka Castle |GR = A-3 |surfaceable = No |topdepth = 29 ft (9 m) |maxdepth = 45 ft (13 m) |cutscenea = The player opens the door to the Secret Room via a hidden switch. }}The Secret Room is a story-important location in Valka Castle in . Flora, Fauna, and Geography Local Life There isn't a particularly wide variety of sea life in the Secret Room; the most prevalent species are blue-green chromis and samurai squirrelfish. There are a few zoom-mode spots that are home to smaller creatures common in Valka Castle, like luminescent sea slugs. Location and Geography As its name suggests, the Secret Room is a secret room in the King's Chamber. Its entrance is concealed behind a bookshelf, which can be opened by tugging on a book on an adjacent shelf. Once opened during Chapter Two, it will stay open indefinitely. One of the Okeanos Tablets can be found in here during the main storyline, as well as several other treasures. One of the Constellation Coins, the Lyra Coin, can be found under a zoom-mode glow on the floor . Story Significance }} The player can find the entrance to the Secret Room by observing a portrait that hangs on the wall of the King's Chamber, above the fireplace. When the player examines it more closely, they'll take note of a few things - This must be a portrait of . There's something written on the frame... "Even after I am gone, I will this door forever to protect my treasure from thieves." The camera then pans across the room to indicate that the player character has noticed something strange about where the portrait of Prince Valka is looking, marked by a glittering patch of water on the opposite bookshelf. Something happens with the player observes the bookshelf - The shelves are covered in the remains of decomposing books. Only one volume is still in good condition. '' ''The title is "Clavis", which means " "in Latin. The player is then given the option to either check the book more closely, or to leave it alone. Pulling on the book prompts the door to the Secret Room to open, hidden behind the adjacent bookshelf. From there, however, things go downhill, as a passing North Atlantic right whale swims past the window and sings the Song of Dragons, which prompts the doors to the King's Chamber to close and lock on their own. After examining the door and realizing how thoroughly it's locked, Oceana suggests that the player investigate the Secret Room again - and the player finds the Okeanos Tablet on the desk there. When the player finds the Tablet, they wonder if Prince Valka set up this elaborate system just to hide it. From there, they reason that, if that's the case, then the Secret Room was a place that he visited frequently - which, in turn, means that there's a way to reverse the trap mechanism. The player and Oceana figure out how to re-open the door via a lever mechanism in the King's Chamber, allowing them to escape with their findings. }} Gallery Secret Room 2.png Secret Room 3.png Secret Room 4.png SecretRoom.jpg Bookcase.JPG|The opening to the Secret Room. Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Landmarks in Blue World Category:Valka Castle